


i'll give you a reason to run

by sonderwastaken



Category: mcyt
Genre: BadBoyHalo - Freeform, Boy x boy, DNF, Dream Smp, F/M, Highschool AU, Karl Jacobs - Freeform, M/M, MCC - Freeform, Nihachu - Freeform, Skephalo, TechnoBlade, TommyInnit - Freeform, Tubbo - Freeform, Wilbur Soot - Freeform, dream - Freeform, dreamnotfound, dreamwastaken - Freeform, georgenotfound - Freeform, girl x boy, karlnap, mcyt - Freeform, sapnap - Freeform, skeppy - Freeform, wilachu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:26:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28769286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonderwastaken/pseuds/sonderwastaken
Summary: please note i am not actually shipping these people! i am just shipping their online personas. please leave this story in the ao3 community only. thanks!moving to college in florida was not george's cup of tea. he did want to work on coding and see his friends but the stress and confusion around dream kept him on edge and his head spinning.bad has always liked to learn and with all his friends coming to his and dream's school he is beyond excitement. especially to see skeppy. because he was his best friend. just that. right?karl knows his way around cameras. as an old cameraman for one of the world's biggest youtubers, he knows what he's doing he usually is confident with everything. so why isn't he around sapnap?when they all meet up at college, and battle in mcc relationships change and the stakes rise.this story will change between povs. enjoy :)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karlnap - Relationship, skephalo - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	1. haze of dreams

pov: george

shadows overlapped and streetlamps shone on the concrete path. the heat was stifling, suffocating me.

  
my footsteps echoed off the ground flinging off the empty buildings and empty streets. sweat trickled down my spine. _why the fuck did i wear a hoodie?_ florida weather was unbearable. according to the map on my phone i was 10 minutes away from dream's house. i mean, it had said that for the last 20 minutes or so, so someone was messing up, whether it be on my end or apple maps', which were extremely dodgy. why did i even use them? i debated my options for a few seconds, before finally giving in and calling dream, something i really didn't want to do for multiple reasons. for one, it was embarrassing asking him for help and admitting that he was lost. for another, i really didn't have good control over my emotions at night and i didn't want to slip up and ruin my friendship with dream. chewing my lip, i finally dial his number, sighing.

"hello?" asks a sleepy dream on the other end, his voice deep and ruffled with sleep.

"um..er.." i stutter for a second before staying silent, cursing myself out in my head. he's just your friend goddamnit. your best friend.

"hello? george? what the fuck, where'd he go," dream muttered after a minute. "i'm here, i'm here." i finally say before finally getting to the point.

"er, i appear to be lost, could you pick me up?" a chuckle on the other end and some rustling. "sure, i'll be there. where are you?" i rattled out the street name and a quick description of where i was standing. dream hung up and i waited in shade of a tree trying to ignore the sweat on my face from the heat. i scroll through my twitter on my phone aimlessly, waiting for dream. i noticed a tweet from a couple of hours ago by dream.

Dreamwastaken:

SO ready to move in with @GeorgeNootFound and @Sapnapalt. The dream team is finally together >:)

I quickly reply, my fingers flying across my phone screen.

GeorgeNootFound:

@Dreamwastaken yes me too! we'll get up to some great stuff ;)

my cheeks burned. why did i tweet that? ugh too late now. the banter was normal anyways. i was startled from my trance by a car horn with dream behind the wheel. he looked exactly as i remembered from our 3 am facetime calls; blond haired, lean, muscular with pale skin flecked with freckles and piercing green eyes.

"hey georgie!" calls dream. "looked your fill yet?" i turn bright red, ignoring him, tucking my phone into the back pocket of my jeans and opening the door of his car rolling my eyes.

"you're the worst," i say in greeting. "i love you too, georgie," replies dream still teasing. we begin the drive to the apartment that we would be sharing with sapnap. we continue our banter and he asks me to put music on so i oblige, and just for laughs 'jesus take wheel' starts blasting from the speakers. we sing together in the late hours of the night with voice cracks and screaming, laughing together, until dream pulls into the house's driveway. he turns to me with a slight furrow to his brow and my back straightens.

"er...your stuff hasn't arrived yet.." dream finally says. i look at him for a second, confused. "meaning?" he looks really nervous. but why?

"you don't have a bed.." ah there it is. i shrug, nonchalant. "i can just sleep on the couch, its fine." dream scratches the back of his neck bashfully.

"sapnap kinda already crashed on it," he says. oh. i shrug it off again. "do you have some spare blankets? i think i'll crash on the floor, it's already midnight." dream nods hesitantly. "ok," he finally says. i frown. he hesitated. why? _eh it must have been nothing_.

dream steps out of the car, locking the doors and fishes out his keys, unlocking the front door. i follow dream into the house and he hands me some sheets and pillows, and he opens the door to his room.

"here, you can crash on my floor." i nod without thinking. fuck. why did i agree to that? dream dives onto his bed, lazing across the green sheets. i lay my sheets on the floor, lifting up my hoodie, and my shirt underneath rides up, revealing skin. i immediately try to cover myself. i have never been very confident with body image. im even more determined to cover myself when i realise dream is staring at my stomach. i lay down, facing the wall pulling the sheets over me. i can almost feel dream's green gaze boring into my back but i ignore it, drifting off to sleep.

° ∆ -------- ••• ------- ∆ °° ∆ -------- ••• ------- ∆ °

After a couple days of _slight_ awkwardness from dream, lots of noise and whining from sapnap for being dragged on this 'godforsaken' shopping trip, i had fully decked out my room with a combination of my old things and some new bought furniture. i had strung up some led lights, boughts some blue bedsheets and pillows, set up my desk and pc set up and stuck up some old photos, it was a place i liked to be in. i smiled proudly at my room and heard a chuckle behind me.

"wow this room looks great!" says a certain blond-haired boy from behind me. i turn around to see him leaning against the door frame with a mischievous grin. dream's hair was ruffled, his green eyes sparkling. 

"thanks," i said. i hesitate for a minute before plowing forward. "i'm nervous about college," i admit. "i'm starting tomorrow!" damn the idea of starting afresh at school had scared me more than i thought it would. dream frowned.

"why're you worried?" he asks. "you don't need to worry about friends, you're funny and smart and kind and that wouldn't be a problem. besides! you have me and sapnap. and there's a surprise as well!" dreams says. i immediately straighten my back.

"surprise?" i question. "what surprise?" dream just grins. 

"you'll see..." he says ominously but grins when i pout dramatically. "please tell me dream! pleasseeee dreaaamm!" i ask giving him my best puppy-dog eyes. he freezes for a moment staring at me.

"what if.." he whispered, so low i almost didn't hear him. "yes?" i ask, excited to learn about the surprise. "what if you tell me you love me? than i might tell you." i hesitate, but nod. 

"i love you, dream. NOW tell me the surprise!" dream opens his mouth, but is stopped when sapnap storms into the room. "DON'T YOU DARE!" he yells at dream shoving him so he almost falls over. i groan with disappointment. "SAPNAP!" i yell. "i wanted to know the surprise." sapnap grins obnoxiously. "dream might be a sucker for you, but i won't let him ruin the surprise. we're going to play some aggressive board games, then you're going to go to bed and you'll see the surprise tomorrow at school." i didn't dare oppose sapnap when he that look on his face so i just groaned in defeat.

"HAHA! YES! I WINNN!" i shout triumphantly placing down my last uno card while dream and sapnap groaned in defeat. "why are you so good at this game?" sapnap whines. i shrug. "it's called talent," i say, standing up and heading to the kitchen to grab a glass of water. this however, was my fatal mistake. i felt hands grabbing at my shoulders, and sapnap and dream dragged me and threw me onto the coach as i emitted a high pitched shriek. we were all a laughing mess and i giggled uncontrollably. dream glanced at the clock and swore loudly. 

"we gotta go to bed! we've got college tomorrow after all!" sapnap and i begrudgingly agreed and headed off to our respective bedrooms. 

i was excited and nervous for college tomorrow but i got changed into my sleep clothes, and eventually drifted off to sleep.


	2. social reprieve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's george's first day of college. who will he meet? what will happen, and what is the surprise dream and sapnap are going on about?

pov: george

i stare at myself in the mirror. i'm wearing a blue hoodie and black jeans with black converse high tops. i had never really worn anything like it before, so i was hesitant. especially when it was my first day at a new school. i sigh. i have never been very self-confident about myself in any way, shape or form. i ran my hands through my dark hair turning away from the mirror, swinging my school satchel over my shoulder, before walking out to the dining room to have breakfast with sapnap and dream. they both hear my footsteps as i approach the table, dragging out a chair and sitting down, eating from the plate sapnap placed in front of me.

"morning," i say, still trying to wake up. "morning," replies sapnap and dream. i stare at dream, in his green hoodie and ripped up black jeans with black boots, and, for the slightest second, i thought his gaze flicked down to my lips, but i must have imagined it, because his gaze is wandering elsewhere just as fast. i sigh, nibbling on my toast half-heartedly. 

"so," sapnap says, breaking the silence. "george today you're gonna have to go to the front office first thing to get your classes. dream and i probably won't see you until lunch. but one of us can take you to the office." the idea of being alone until lunch was enough to strike nerves into my stomach, but i nod anyway, trying to suck it up.

all too soon, we're leaving the house, locking it up and jumping in the car. my heart is racing and i am a mess of nerves as dream guides me to the front office to get my books and schedule. he leans in and gives me a hug and says he'll see me at lunch. then i'm alone.

i nervously walk up to the lady at the front desk and she kindly hands me my timetable, showing me where things are on my map. 

"see this block is the a block. its painted red and is on the far left side," she said pointing it out on my map. "this is where science, math and english classrooms are. the next block is the b block which is painted orange, and is in the center on the left. history and geography are taught here." she points at it again. "the block next to b block is c block, which is yellow, and this is were all the electives and languages are taught. in between the c block is the cafeteria which were you'll go for lunch. lastly, there's d block which is just made up of gyms and sports facilities." the desk lady is so cheery and helpful that i don't have the heart to tell her i'm colourblind.

i check my schedule and the first subject up is algebra, which is going to be boring, as i have done plenty of it before. maths is easy if you understand it. i navigate until i have found my room inside of a block. i'm early, so i pick a seat at the middle back end of the room, pulling out my books. the other students filter in slowly, rowdy and loud. i push all thoughts out of my head and focus sure enough, algebra is full of calculations i have learned before. however, the teacher lets us listen to music so i drown out everything with words and sounds and focus on the pure logical calculations that make up algebra.

_this is the part where i tell you i'm fine but i'm lying_

_i just don't want you to worry_

_this is the part where i take all my feelings and hide them_

_'cause i don't want nobody to hurt me_

the words wash over me, like a wave crashing in. i don't want to let anyone in. i'm scared to be hurt. i can't bear to tell dream how i feel because i'm scared he'll hurt me and i don't want to ruin everything.

before i know it, algebra and my other two classes are over, and it's lunch time. i reach for my satchel, swinging it over my shoulder and heading towards the cafeteria. i step inside, immediately spotting dream and walking over to him. he smiles down at me, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. i smile up at him leaning in. 

"oh you muffins, i missed you!" i'm jolted out of my reverie by a familiar cheery voice and suddenly i'm enveloped in a hug. "ba-bad?" he smiles up at me, and i smile back down at him. 

"ew, you guys are being so sappy," replies the man literally called sapnap. dream rolls his eyes, and retracts his arm from around my shoulder, much to my quiet disappointment, and plops down onto the seat at the table next to us. i turn to him.

"so was this the surprise?" i ask, my eyes glowing. seeing bad has actually made me happier than i thought it would. dream smirks mischievously, his (supposedly) green eyes bright. 

"this is just the beginning!" he says, and i gawk. "what else could there possibly be?" i loved the idea of seeing more of my friends. to my annoyance, dream just grins smugly, refusing to say anything. i sigh in exasperation. "dreeeeeaaaaaammmmmm," i plead, but he is having none of it. "i can't tell you," he says. "that ruins the entire point of a surprise," i don't say anything, refusing to admit that he's right. he really doesn't need an ego boost. 

we settle down at the lunch table, grabbing shitty cafeteria food, and chatting like old friends. "hey!" bad said. "did you know that-" sapnap immediately slaps a hand over his mouth and i voice my annoyance at him. "sapnap why the fuck did you-" but i was quickly cut off by a quiet and muttered, "language," and i just bust out laughing. dream's familiar wheezing joins in shortly thereafter, and we all fall apart, even though what was said really wasn't funny. i glance at dream, taking in his features, and getting lost in his piercing eyes. i stare at him. he stares back. butterflies wriggle in my stomach and i feel a blush fill my face, but i don't look away and neither does he. _what do you feel?_ i think. surely nothing like me. all i do is scare people off. no one would ever care about me that way anyways. i knew dream was bisexual, but i had never been brave enough to come out as gay. 

our stare off and my thoughts were cut off by a throat clearing from sapnap. "hellllllloooooooooo, lovebirds," he says and i roll my eyes, trying to hide my blush. dream, very unhelpfully, decides to tease me further. "nooo, georgie said he lovvvesss meeeee," he says. and i mutter a quiet, "shut up," but he continues. "georgieee you know you do." for a second i'm just filled with fury. why is he doing this? he obviously isn't interested in me in this way. "shut up." i finally snap. "don't call me that." and bad and sapnap look at me, a little shocked. i never snap at him. but he had gone too far this time. i push off from where i was sitting, swing my satchel over my shoulder and storm out, just as the bell rung. i didn't bother looking back, knowing i didn't have the strength to refuse dream if he asked me to come back. _why did he do this?_ i didn't understand why he did this with me but not sapnap. dream gave me such whiplash.

° ∆ -------- ••• ------- ∆ °° ∆ -------- ••• ------- ∆ °

i got to my IT class before anyone else, draping my bag across the back of my chair, as i sat down, pulling out my laptop. the room was dark, filled with rows of desks pushed against the far sides of the room. posters with coding basics covered the walls, and the blinds were pulled shut. the teacher came up to me, he was a man with rimmed glasses, dark hair, brown eyes and a kind, aged face. "you must be george, right?" i nod, and he continues, "i'm mr. ridley. i know that you have a more extensive coding background?" i nod again, too tired to bother with actual conversation. mr. ridley fills me in on some extension coding to work on while the class learned the basics. i plugged in my headphones and turned back into the song i had been listening to in algebra. 

_i can't breathe, i'm waiting for the exhale_

_toss my pain, with my wishes in the wishing well_

_still no luck, but oh well_

_i still try even though i know i'm gon fail_

the bass line thumps through me and i screw my eyes shut, trying not to think of dream. _why are you always in my head? get out. please._

"george?" i look up, to see bad sitting next to me, looking at me with worry in his eyes. for some unknown reason, my eyes fill with tears, and i cover my face with my hands and slump at my desk. "hey, you okay, muffin?" i slowly shake my head, my eyes still glittering with tears.

"what's wrong with me?" i whisper. "i..." bad wraps his arms around me. "it's okay. let's leave, its last period, anyway." we pack up our things, and bad whispers quietly to the teacher who thankfully nods, understandingly, letting us go. bad takes my books and i follow him, silent tears tracing down my cheeks. _i'm so confused. what is going on with dream and i? what are we exactly?_ bad leads me to his car, and i sit inside, and we just stay there. 

"hey," bad says. "nothing is wrong with you. i don't know what dream and sapnap were up to at lunch," he said. "they were being stupid muffin heads." i sob, clutching my head in my hands. 

"i'm just so confused," i say shakily. "what does dream want? he's my best friend and i love him, but he confuses the fuck out of me sometimes." bad completely ignores the cuss word and just hugs me. "he cares about you more than you know, george." i stop crying for a second, looking up at bad. "wha-what?"

the boy smiles at me. "you don't know half of it. that muffin loves you! i know you like him george." i still. "it's pretty obvious," i panic, my eyes widening. 

"i-i... i'm just so worried he doesn't feel the same way, and i'll ruin everything. i...he's my best friend. i can't lose him." bad nods, and we sit in companionable silence, for a long, long time. 

° ∆ -------- ••• ------- ∆ °° ∆ -------- ••• ------- ∆ °

tw// some blood, gore and death.- read until you see these lines: ~~~~~~

the nightmares came for me. again. it had been a while, but they were there, as vivid and as utterly terrifying as before.

"it's your fault. they're all gone! you killed them. look what you've done." dream's smile mask made me tremble with fear and devastation, as he grinned maniacally. the mask was pulled up just enough for me to see the evil smile on his own face. "you realise what you have done. you've killed even me." dream smiles, blood staining his face, as he bled out slowly from the wound in his side. there was a sword in my hand. covered in his blood.

"i hope you've wished _well_ , georgie," he says, laughing, choking on his own blood. the tears leak from my eyes, as i watch dream bleed out in my arms. 

our surroundings are a barren landscape; a battlefield, filled with small fires, dead bodies, and ash swirling all around us. weapons are scattered upon the burnt blackened ground, and the bodies are ones i recognise; wilbur, his arms wrapped around niki's, tommy and tubbo hugging each other, karl with a sword through his heart, skeppy lying next to bad, their eyes vacant and empty, and sapnap, _sapnap_ with now dried tears on his eyes, kneeling. and dream. who is dying in my arms. his last words still haunt me.

 _"georgie, this is the part where i tell you i'm fine but i'm-"_ i had finished his sentence after he died. " _lying_ ," i gulp, eyes filling with tears. " _i-i just don't want you to hurt me,"_ and i turn the sword that i stabbed dream with into my own heart.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

summary: george had a nightmare where all his friends were dead because of him, and he killed dream, and dream acts insane, and when he dies, george wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you enjoy please leave comments! i love to see how people react to my writing as this is my first fanfic. :)
> 
> also the song lyrics in this chapter are from the song 'wishing well' by juice wrld :)


	3. a/n

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a/n :)

hey guys! i've been a little busy at the moment but i should be posting a new chapter every week or so just letting you guys know! sorry for the delay, love you all <3 :)

sonder


End file.
